dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Maji-Kayo
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = Mosco (superior) Ea (superior) Campari (superior) The Preecho (teammate) Narirama (teammate) Catopesra (teammate) Borareta (teammate) Koitsukai (teammate) Paparoni (teammate) Biarra (teammate) Pancea (teammate) Nigrisshi (teammate) }} Maji Kayo (マジ＝カーヨ Maji Kōru Kāyo) is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. Appearance Maji Kayo is a jelly-like blue humanoid with purple eyes. He can also take on a formless jelly-like state. Personality He seems to be quite young and ruthless similar to Kid Buu. He was ruthless enough to try to slice off Dypsco'ears off. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Maji Kayo is called upon by Mosco, Ea, and Campari to compete in the Tournament of Power. During the Tournament, he fought Goku and restrained him, even as a Super Saiyan. The two eventually stopped fighting when Goku went Super Saiyan Blue and freed himself in order to help Master Roshi. Maji Kayo later fights Dyspo, and reigns surrender, so he can trap him in his liquified body. Jiren intervenes and knocks Maji Kayo out of the ring with the force of a single punch. Power In his muscular state, he was able to easily restrain Goku in his Super Saiyan form and outmatch him in battle, and in order to break out of his grip, Goku was required to transform into Super Saiyan Blue which Maji Kayo could not restrain at all. While Dyspo's Justice Crush was able to damage Maji Kayo, Maji Kayo regenerated though he was only acting to make Dyspo to get close he tough to drop his guard to make him overconfident to win easily. He was even able to restrain Dyspo. However, he is no match for Jiren, whose sheer force of his blow was powerful enough to knock him out of the arena. His Power seems to be like But, to be able to have regeneration and able to change his body that Buu is able to do. Techniques and Abilities *'Body Manipulation' - Maji Kayo is able to manipulate his body to both attack and avoid attacks, he is also able to take on three separate forms by manipulating his body. **'Regeneration' **'Submission '- Maji Kayo can transform himself into his semi-liquid form to surround his opponent and hold their movements. It is strong enough to hold Goku in Super Saiyan form and later Dyspo, but not Goku in Super Saiyan Blue. **'Scizzor Hands' - Maji Kayo can transform his hands into scizzords to cut his opponents. **'Giant Fist '- By enlarging his hand, Maji Kayo can deliver a giant-sized fist. ***'Mystic Attack' - Maji Kayo can strike across long distances by extending his fist. Forms and transformations Formless Maji Kayo's formless state, he was shown in this state when he was being modified to fight in the Tournament of Power, and on the GodPad. Muscular form Maji Kayo's fighting form, in this form Maji Kayo is a powerful fighter and is much larger than in his child-like form. He is strong enough in this state that Goku required Super Saiyan Blue to break his grip. Slim Form Maji Kayo's slim form, is his speedy formed that was showed be fast enough to get behind Jiren to get pass the Pride Troppers. Voice actors *Japanese: Naomi Shindo *English: TBA Battles *Maji Kayo (Muscular Form) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) *Maji Kayo (Base/Muscular Form) vs. Dyspo *Maji Kayo (Muscular Form) vs. Jiren Trivia *The name pun for this character is a play on the Japanese word "Majikayo" (マジかよ(?)) which is a slang expression that means "seriously". Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Cyborgs Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters